


A kiss on Ahch-To

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, i love porg sounds, last jedi rewrite, not because I hate it because I like to play around, tlj luke really needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: What if Mara Jade had been the one to first find Luke on Ahch-To?





	A kiss on Ahch-To

Luke stirred in the cot in his small hut on the island of Ahch-To. Between the early morning cries of the porgs, Luke thought he could hear a light knocking on his door. It was probably one of the caretakers. They could come back later. Luke had stayed up late the previous night preserving small fish in jars with sea salt. The pickled fish had become one of his favorite snacks since moving on the rainy island.

The grey-bearded jedi settled back on his side, determined to fall back asleep. The knocking became more insistent, and Luke sighed with annoyance. He sluggishly got to his feet and shuffled to the door. Once the caretakers got riled up about something, they would not let it go very easily. When he opened the door, fully preparing to appease a disgruntled fish woman, his breath caught in his throat at the fully human beauty that stood in front of him instead.

The visitor chuckled at his dumbstruck expression.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Luke blinked with uncertainty. Was this a dream? Or had he died in his sleep and this was the afterlife?

"You're not dead, farmboy," said the woman with a smirk, as if somehow reading his mind.

The realization hit him slowly. The woman in front of him was a few years younger than him. Her red-gold hair was tied in a braid with a few hints of grey coloring her temples. She wore a simple green tunic with brown trousers. A lightsaber was fastened at her hip. Her lips he knew were soft because he had kissed them many times in his life.

"Mara," said Luke in disbelief.

"The one and only," she said.

Still stunned, he pulled her into a hug.

"How did you find me?" said Luke. "I-"

"You cut yourself off from the Force," said Mara. "You certainly didn't make it easy. I have my ways."

Luke backed into the hut, and Mara closed the door behind them.

"Why did you run away?" asked Mara.

Luke knew there was no use in lying to his wife. Fear, regret, and sadness filled his chest.

"I was ashamed," said Luke, sitting back down on his cot. "After all the trouble I caused. I couldn't face you. I couldn't face Leia either. I couldn't bear to see you hate me. Not after the way you used to look at me."

Mara studied him with sympathy in her eyes. If Luke had looked up at that moment the expression on her face was not too dissimilar to the time she had sat by his bedside for days after he had been badly injured in a battle. If only he would look up, he would see the love behind her green eyes had not changed.

"You know that our son is alive," said Mara.

"What?" said Luke "But . . ."

"He pulled the same trick you did," said Mara. "Like father, like son. He cut himself off from the Force to hide from Ben Solo the night of the attack."

"He's alive," said Luke, a rush of joy pushing away some of the melancholy.

"Luckily he found me," said Mara. "But I am keeping him in hiding for now."

"I was such a fool," said Luke, shaking his head. "In many ways."

"Will you come back with me?" asked Mara.

"Even though our child survived," said Luke. "A few of the students did die that night. Not to mention all of those murdered by Ben after that. How can I face all of that?"

"It's not all on you, Luke," said Mara, shaking her head. "You made one mistake. There were so many other factors that influenced Ben before that point."

"How do you know what happened?" asked Luke.

"I saw it," said Mara. "Through the Force. Before you cut yourself off from it."

Luke stared at his hands with a pained expression. "Does that mean that Leia already knows what happened?"

"I am not sure," said Mara. "Our minds were always very close in the Force. Even now, I can still sense your feelings, and I was able to locate which hut you were in."

"I am glad you did," said Luke. "But I don't know how I can come back. There's nothing I can do."

"We can figure it out," said Mara. "Like I said, not everything is always on you."

Luke sighed. "I know. I just feel responsible."

"We're a family," said Mara. "You're not alone."

Luke kept his gaze downward.

"Luke," said Mara. "Look at me."

His reluctant blue eyes darted upward to finally meet her gaze. He finally saw it. The love in her eyes. There was no hatred or judgement there. His vision became blurry with tears. She kissed him, and it was if all the color had come back into his world.

"Mara," said Luke. "Will you stay here with me?"

She sighed. "I won't leave you here. But I fully intend to take you back with me."

"Alright," said Luke. "But I don't think I will be that much use to you."

Mara smiled at this. "You never were of much use to me, farmboy. I just stuck around because I love you. That hasn't changed."

Luke laughed. "I love you too, Mara."

"We can talk more about what we're doing later," said Mara. "Right now I could use a nap."

Mara tugged off her boots and sat up on Luke's cot.

"It's not the softest but it works," said Luke.

Mara laid down.

"Do you want some more space?" asked Luke, shifting away.

"No," said Mara, reaching for him. "I have had way too much of that."

Luke settled back down in the small bed, and Mara rested her head on his chest. Luke pulled the wool blanket over them and closed his eyes. Now he could have a proper rest.

 


End file.
